


I hate to think about you with somebody else

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Model Takasugi, Mutual Pining, Photographer Bansai, Photography, They need to talk about their feelings, Wingman Gintoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: You find yourself a cause and you burn yourself out for it.Bansai started to understand it only when all his attention centred on one model he worked with - Takasugi Shinsuke. He didn't mind looking at him from afar, only through the camera lenses. But, as it happens in relationships between people, maybe other side has something to say about it.





	I hate to think about you with somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I kept mistreating Bansai, killing him or making him pinning from afar from unrequited feelings, so I owe him at least this one little, happy thing.
> 
> Title and first idea for this fic were from the song "Somebody else" by The 1975, my other inspiration was a manga "Photograph" by Hino Garasu, which is still one of my favourites by when I read it today, it started giving me a bit of a creepy vibe. I hope this fic doesn't turn out "creepy" in any way.

You find yourself a cause and you burn yourself out for it.

That was how Bansai chose to live. Frankly, when he first heard something like that, he couldn't understand it. How could something ever become so important, people could commit whole their life to it? After, he realised, it was only because he hadn't found yet his 'cause'. That changed. He had... An obsession, to put it mildly. He kept all traces of it behind closed doors, in a closed box. No one could find out.

He worked as a photographer. He saw many beautiful people, all ages and gender, but no one caught as much of his attention as one model. Takasugi Shinsuke. There was something in him that attracted everyone. Bansai was only one of the many moths that gathered around this light.

He kept it quiet, professional. He dud hear that he was his favourite photographer and that mostly he only agreed on photoshoots only if he was the one to take them, but he never noticed any sign of it from Takasugi himself. 

Sometimes Bansai took a few photos more. Only for himself. And not misunderstand it, it wasn't any indecent ones. There were, of course, nude photoshoots, but during them, Bansai kept it professional. However, if the photoshoot was showing off just a bit of the bare skin, if Takasugi looked for a moment right into the camera... These ones haunted him.

One day, Takasugi got really into a mood to tease him. In that lazy, not caring way, that made Bansai's knees weak. He took many additional photos for himself that day.

"Maybe we'll take a break?" Bansai suggested. He needed to keep it professional. And so far none of the photos was good enough.

"One more," Takasugi said.

Bansai nodded. He checked the settings of his camera and brought it up to his eyes. Takasugi looked right into him. He shifted closer.

Bansai pushed the shooter.

He saw by the camera's lenses as a smirk curled on Takasugi's lips.

"Is that a good one?" Takasugi asked. His voice foretold troubles.

"We do need a break. Both of us," he brushed it off, but he was on the verge of losing his cool.

He left. Hurried to the restroom, to cool himself down. His thoughts fixated on Takasugi. On every little detail of his body. On that smirk. On that voice.

He splashed cold water on his faces and wiped it on his nape, but that wasn't enough for what was going on with him and with what he was starting to be painfully aware of.

He heard footsteps. He didn't even move. There was nothing to do. It was going to be a day he would cover himself in shame.

"You didn't close the door," Takasugi let himself in. He looked over Bansai and... He didn't seem surprised, rather amused. He probably noticed that before.

"That reaction for only taking photos of me?" He moved close, nearly leaned on Bansai's body. His hand ran down. "How many times did we work together? Are you like always like that?" He tightened his hand around Bansai hard cock.

"Only today."

"Only today, huh, shame." He moved his hand. He dragged his fingers along the tip of Bansai's cock. "Even after all these photoshoots were I'm nude, spread on the sheets, waiting as someone would caress my body?"

Bansai knew exactly which one Takasugi meant. He kept looking at the camera a lot that day. But Bansai was focused on his work. Only today he was caught off guard.

"I kept it professional."

"And you're doing it so well now, aren't you?" His fingers traced up and down. "Tell me, did you ever get off thinking of me?"

"I did." Too many times.

"Hm, where was your professionalism then?" His fingers focused on the tip of Bansai's cock. He didn't have that much self-restain to stay indifferent to something like that. He gripped hard on the sink.

"It was after work."

"Aa, after work... Good, now you take a break, you can let your professionalism go away for a moment." He moved on his knees. He looked good with a cock in his mouth. Shame, Bansai didn't have his camera now. Soon, he had other, more urging problems with this situation.

Bansai didn't need much to reach the release, but Takasugi dragged it on. He tormented him. And that was heaven for Bansai.

"Ready to go back to being professional?" Takasugi asked wiped the rest of come off his face.

They did keep it professional during the photoshoot. They got some good enough shots that Bansai could call it done.

"I have spear evening. I would enjoy some company," Takasugi said. More like he thought out loud, with no particular person in his mind.

"I don't have duties after work."

"Hm, maybe we should tame advantage of it," he looked at Bansai.

* * *

 

Takasugi came to his place. After closing the doors, he kissed him. He pulled him close and kept guiding him however he wanted to.

He pushed Bansai on his knees and pulled him close. Bansai was eager to return the favour from their work break. He kept his eyes on Takasugi face. Trying to read everything from it. It worked only when he was close to coming. Like showing his feeling was being too vulnerable.

Bansai wanted to make him cry out this night, to bare everything. But he didn't do anything towards it, at least so far. He kept putting all his wants into that small box that was so close to being discovered that night.

They moved the bedroom and again Takasugi moved everything as he wanted. Ridding Bansai to get his second release. Only after it, he stopped for a moment.

Bansai turned the light on. Takasugi moved his gaze away. So unusual to see him self-conscious for a moment. Bansai wanted to see more of it. He moved to him. Coaxed him with kisses at first. He felt as Takasugi froze understanding what Bansai was aiming to. But he didn't stop it.

Next to the bed was placed a big mirror. It was easy to ignore it until Bansai held Takasugi facing it. He had to watch his own reflection in the mirror. No matter what Bansai was doing.

He didn't protest. That dared Bansai into making him cry. Again, he regretted not having his camera by his side. To immortalise the way how this usually stone-cold face could run through all variety of emotions. But he kept looking at it, burning in his mind each of the possible perfect shots.

"Hm... So quiet but so fierce," Takasugi hummed afterwards lying down on Bansai's chest. If only they could stay forever like this. But it was only for one night.

* * *

 

Takasugi came early the next day. Too early Bansai was talking with his other client.

He noticed how Takasugi's expression darkened as he saw him talking with a woman.

The photoshoot was bad that day.

"I don't feel like it," Takasugi threw and took his things. He changed and went out, crushing the door after him.

* * *

 

Bansai tried to catch him in places he often saw him apart from work, but Takasugi had to turn back right to his apartment forsaking his schedule.

Around lunch, he came across one of Takasugi's friends. Or rather the white-haired man approached him.

"You know I usually don't bother how this piece of shit is doing," Gintoki threw in their casually started talk. Bansai wasn't surprised by his words. He was familiar with the 'tough-love' kind of bond they were having. "Lately, he's unbearable like never. And I know him whole my life, so I've seen far too much his bitching."

"What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing. Just curious. You two had a fight or something?"

"We might have."

"And you're still in war estate?"

"I was planning on making it up for him, but I couldn't catch him up anywhere today."

"I'll give you address. Just get your ass together and hurry up. I'm sick of his moods."

* * *

 

"I came to explain..." Bansai muttered when only Takasugi opened his doors.

"I have no interest in your personal affairs," he turned back and walked back his apartment. But he left the door open.

"Shame," Bansai dared to walk in and close the door after himself. "They could be really interesting."

"If it isn't interrupting your work, you don't need to explain yourself to me," Takasugi looked him in the eyes keeping his head high. Nothing could tell what he was thinking as always.

"I do. Because you're my personal affairs."

Bansai opened the box he brought with him and threw down on the floor between them all what it contained. All the feelings he surpressed during the time they worked together. All the photos meant for his eyes only.

Takasugi looked at all that. In a cold, stoic manner. He didn't let Bansai read anything out from him.

"What if I say," Takasugi started, "that I don't want you to work with anyone else?"

"I would quit all my other contracts."

"That would ruin you." He looked up at him with a smirk.

"That doesn't matter."

"And if I say," he walked closer, stepping on the photos, "I don't want you to ever look at anyone else," he took Bansai's glasses off.

"I would keep my eyes only on you."

"And if I gauge your eyes out?"

"I would let you do that."

"You're a disaster."

"I know," he put his eyes down. There was nowhere to hide behind. He bared himself completely before the reason of his life.

"Do you have your camera?" Takasugi asked.

Bansai did. It wasn't the exact one he used for work, but the spear one he used for some photoshoot around. He took it out. Again, he let Takasugi move him whatever he wanted to.

"Take photos. You can ask me to do whatever you want."

"Sit down."

"Hm, kinky," he laughed.

Bansai pushed the shooter. It was the first time, he saw him laugh. He needed to see more of him. And more. And more. And more.

As much as he would be permitted to see.

He put the camera down for a moment. Takasugi moved it back up.

"Keep looking at me," his voice trembled. He was baring his most vulnerable side and he wouldn't bear being let down in this state.

He could only bloom if he was seen. And Bansai was eager to sacrifice him his whole attention.

He pushed the shooter once more. To catch that vulnerability.

"I fell for you."

Again the shooter was pressed on. Catching forever that small moment when Takasugi completely bared himself. His cheeks flushed a bit. Gaze unsure. Lips parted telling the sweetest words.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear any feedback for it, even if it's only fastly written, little thing. Comment or find me on Twiter (@AkikoKitsune)


End file.
